


The first born of mighty heroes

by Rika_Chan12



Series: The Next Generation of the Gods [6]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Babies, F/M, Jason and Piper love their son, Married Life, Tristan is a good grandpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/pseuds/Rika_Chan12
Summary: Jason and Piper have a son and so glad to have lived to see him. This is the story of their trails of being parents. And of Tristan becoming a grandfather.





	1. Chapter 1

Piper felt like garbage today. She had just woken up after a long night of not sleeping because of the baby. The little guy had an ache in his gums and it was killing him.

She rolled in the bed as she stared at the man that she been with since she was sixteen. His scar dark and small on his lips and his hair wild and blonde.

His snoring was quiet and relaxed, she smiled as she sat up in the bed. She looked at the alarm clock on the side of their bed to see the time.

"9:49 seems we got a few more hours till we have to visit dad. I should start getting ready now." She said to herself. 

Yawning and cracking her bones to get ready she looked over to Jason to get up. She got on top of him and held his nose.

His eyes started to move a bit as he started to cough and grabbed her hand. She laughed at as he looked around with a daze look in his eyes in the dim lit room. 

"Oh gods Pipes the hell!? Why you wake me up?" Mumbling at her.

"Well love we have a few hours till we have to go visitmy dad so I think we should get ready to go about now." She got out of the bed to walk over to their son's room.

The morning was clear and slightly cold as she walked down the hallway. Passing the pictures she had taken over the years of her friends and family.

From Hazel and Nico graduating high school top of their classes, to Leo opening his Auto shop in Italy. Frank leading new campers at Camp Jupiter and Annabeth working with Clarisse. 

As she came up to the room she went in very lightly to not wake up the baby.

She smiled at she looked at the little boy.

He was a beautiful little thing. His slick black hair and cute nose were just to die for. She had a hard time bringing him into the world but she couldn't have asked for more in her life.

Tristan yawned and rubbed his eyes to see his mama and held up his arms to be held by her. She smiled and picked up the boy and brought him to her bedroom.

She walked in to hear the faucet in the bathroom running telling her Jason was awakeand getting ready for the visit to her dad's house.

"Hey you ready to see grandpa today?" She said to Tristan. At the mention of his grandpa the baby laughed and his clapped his meaty hands at the thought.

"Is that papa little boy?" Jason's voice boomed from the bath and came out with his chest out looking at his son. 

Tristan made grabby hands at the blonde man. Jason with delight blew raspberries on his son's chubby cheeks. As the two were having fun Piper laughed at the two and looked at the photograph next to their bed.

It was the one they took a year after the Giants War to celebrate their lives. They had been at the beach with their spouses, parents and loved ones. Piper's dad had a beach house they used for the occasion. 

She smiled and thank the gods above that they lived to see this day.


	2. Chapter 2

As the family of three got ready to go Piper called her dad ahead of time to tell him.

It was about two after the war did Tristan retire from acting to spent more time with her. He had a shit ton of money and choose a smaller and more homey place to live with her. 

He sold the other house for a good price, thats going to last them a few generations if they managed it right. 

"So im going to see you guys around 3?" 

"Yeah dad around that time yes" she laughed as she put on a t shirt on her son.

"Great I cant wait to see my little munchkin grandson he so cute. Ok I'll see you later pipes" he hang up in a hurry.

"Im guessing that was your dad?" Jason came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah he excited to see us" she replied.

"Or least be honest he more ready to see Tristan Jr here then us"

They laughed at the truth he dished out.


	3. Chapter 3

As they pulled up to the house Tristan walked out the building with a huge smile. His hair was in a mess bun with some light clothes and his eyes with wrinkles. 

As they came up the driveway he ran to meet with them. Little Tristan squealed with joy at seeing his grandpa. His little feet kicking as he reached out to him. The older man laughed as he took him out of his daughter arms.

"Well if it isnt my little flower. How are you little one" he gave him a butterfly kiss on the nose. The baby put his little hands on the man's cheeks.

"Hey what about us? I birthed him" Piper teased in a joking matter. The man turned to them and gave both a hug.

"Oh well without you there werent be him so I guess I can give you one" he smirked at the two. Jason laughed as Piper snorted at her dad.

"So what are we doing today with this little guy?" I was thinking taking him to the beach" they all went into to sit down and relax.

"It seems warm enough so why not, lets get ready" they got their suppliesto get ready to go.

As they put him the water he kicked at it for a bit. His eyes looked in awe as his tooth less mouth as he laughed at the water.

Piper lowered him in the water just a bit. A wave came and splashed him. He jumped at it and whimpered at the water.

"Oh its okay honey its just water, its fine" she laid him on her chest rubbing his back.

"You think being in water all that time would make him a good swimmer" Jason snickered as he swam over.

Tristan dunked him in the water, Piper giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Tristan played with grandson when they got back from the house. The smell of sea salt was strong on them as they dried off. 

The sun was still high in the sky they still had plenty of time to hang around. The sounds of laughter could be heard as the two giggled like crazy. Piper laid her head on Jason's shoulder and shut her eyes. 

"This is nice" she hummed to themselves. Jason nodded in agreement at her statement. The warmth of the day made her sleepy as she lulled off 

Jason looked down at her and smiled before picking her up and putting her on the couch.

Jason turned to her father in law and son and joined in on the play time. The two grown men had play ball with the little one as he crawled after is everywhere it went.

"Woah he's a fast one. He's just like Pipes when she was this age" Tristan laughed as little T started to gum at the ball. Spit covered as his cheeks puffed from the air he was blowing.

Jason chuckled and sat on the carpeted floor. 

"Yeah he got that way afterbeing with Nico and Leo for the weekend."

"Yeah he's going to be something special isn't he?" 

Jason looked at the little boy as his smile without teeth came to mind. He smiled.

"He sure is Tristan, he really is"


	5. chapter 5

The small family left the next day with a promise to visit again in the near future. As they drive home little Tristan shakes his you as he looked at the bright and clear sky above him.

The air was cool and blowing hard against their skin as they sped on the freeway. They talked with each other as they got to their home.

Piper grabbed the baby as they went into the house. As they got their gear unpacked from the little trip. Jason stretched as his back made a crack noise. 

"Oh gods I can't wait to sleep before going to work" he yawned as he picked up Tristan and brought him to the bath room to bathe him. 

Piper opened some of the windows to air out the stuffy house. The breeze fell great as she opened her lap top to check some emails she had.

Some from work and a few other offers she would read over tomorrow but she saw some from Nico. He said something about having a group vacation this summer with the rest of them.

He also added how much Leo missed her and Jason. She smiled as she replied to it with an yes and she asked for the details later.

Tristan put down for his bed time Piper and Jason cuddled in bed.

"So Nico brought up a family trip with all of us soon. Told him yes hipe you don't mind" she said.

"Of course not it would be great to see everyone again too" he responses.

They tucked in and closed their eyes.

" Yeah it would be."


	6. Chapter 6

The trip had been a fun one. Seeing all his old friends and such made him feel a bit light when they left. The kids squealing with joy at the rides, the adults talking with each other.

He felt so better when he was around the them. The two wrapped up in each other as they watched their son playing with his cousins and friends.

"I can't believe we lived to see this happen. I never thought." He heard Piper whisper to themselves.

He nodded as he folded his arms over her body. She was warm against him as they laid in the shade of the beach umbrella.

"Yeah there were a lot of things I never thought I do when we were younger but hey we made it" 

"Yeah we did huh?" She smiled at him as she shown her little boy find a pretty shell.

He wobbled over to his parents in awe of his discovery.

Clapping the couple gasped and laughed as they played with the shell for their son. He gummy smile was always worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey dad" he pulled his fingers through his hair as he groaned in sore sleepiness. He just pulled an all nigther to get his project done.

He sat at the table and leaned back a bit. He looked at the sunny yellow ceiling his mom added onto the house.

He wanted to die because of the bullshit project he had to do for his senior year. Like the teacher had to nerve to say they can't press the key to go through their slides. Like wtf how was he going to get through it his ass?

He didn't realize he fell asleep til he had woken up in his bed the next morning 

Gods how long was I asleep for?

He rolled over and waljed to his window. He looked out of it to see his family in the yard playing.

Tom was running with Piper as she shirekd of joy as he tagged her. Jason and Berly drawing and laughing at something he couldn't hear.

He loved these days the most and maybe taking a break wouldn't do anyone any.

Well maybe his grade.


End file.
